yandere_simulatorfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivo:Avril Lavigne - Here's To Never Growing Up (Audio)
Descripción Avril Lavigne - Here's To Never Growing Up (Audio) HQ, HD From "Avril Lavigne" released in Nov 5th Check out the songs in the album: 01. Rock N Roll ➡http://youtu.be/9TwrHorpskQ 02. Here's To Never Growing Up ➡http://youtu.be/PklDLFVH-pc 03. 17 ➡http://youtu.be/4xUtckCOuwU 04. Bitchin' Summer ➡http://youtu.be/jbNnKRBfAaU 05. Let Me Go feat. Chad Kroeger ➡http://youtu.be/KC-yXTHQ9SI 06. Give You What You Like ➡http://youtu.be/mZigKp8TTMg 07. Bad Girl feat. Marilyn Manson ➡http://youtu.be/042P6kusK1Q 08. Hello Kitty ➡http://youtu.be/7V6OBYJDMww 09. You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet ➡http://youtu.be/RkZJaG3a3Ms 10. Sippin' On Sunshine ➡http://youtu.be/LKeTm9Z2MoI 11. Hello Heartache ➡http://youtu.be/mtBUkyK_eF0 12. Falling Fast ➡http://youtu.be/VEb609Afqv0 13. Hush Hush ➡http://youtu.be/PG6Gyeckkbw Written by Avril Lavigne, Chad Kroger, David Hodges, J Kash and Martin Johnson Produced by Martin Johnson Lyric: Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs with the boom box blaring As we're falling in love, got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk Singing "here's to never growing up" Call up all our friends, Go hard this weekend For no damn reason I don't think we'll ever change Meet you at the spot, Half past ten o'clock We don't ever stop And we're never gonna change Say, won't you say "forever stay"? If you stay forever, hey, we can stay forever young Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs with the boom box blaring As we're falling in love, got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk Singing "here's to never growing up" We'll be running down the street, yelling 'Kiss my ass' I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups Singing "here's to never growing up" Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up We live like rock stars Dance on every bar This is who we are I don't think we'll ever change (Hell no) They say just grow up But they don't know us We don't give a fuck And we're never gonna change Say, won't you say "forever stay"? If you stay forever, hey, we can stay forever young Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs with the boom box blaring As we're falling in love, got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk Singing "here's to never growing up" We'll be running down the street, yelling 'Kiss my ass' I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups Singing "here's to never growing up" Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up Say, won't you say "forever stay"? If you stay forever, hey, we can stay forever young Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs with the boom box blaring As we're falling in love, got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk Singing "here's to never growing up" We'll be running down the street, yelling 'Kiss my ass' I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups Singing "here's to never growing up" Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa, cheers to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up Categoría:Vídeos